Eye of the Wild: Lakestar's Quest
by TheTARDISand221B
Summary: Lakestar is worried for the future of RiverClan, Swanriver is fighting hard against greencough in ThunderClan, Littlepaw has been put off by his mentor in WindClan, and FernShadow is slowly starving in ShadowClan. Four cats, four destinies, but somehow they are all connected to the darkness that looms around every corner. Find out what happens in Eye of the Wild.
1. ThunderClan Allegiances

**Warriors Fanfic with many new characters! Hope you guys enjoy, but it is still a WIP. :)**

* * *

ThunderClan

 **Leader:** Specklestar - Brown tabby she-cat, tinged with black around her eyes

 **Deputy:** Strongwind - Handsome, white tom with many black splotches

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Bluefeather - young, small, black she-cat, formerly of WindClan

 **Warriors:**

Swanriver - Dainty, white she-cat, tinged with brown around her ears and muzzle

Apprentice: Claypaw

Darktail - Large, black tom, spotted with grey around his eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Drystorm - Golden-brown she-cat with brown paws

Coldflower - Blue-grey tom, tinged with blue on his back

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Blazetail - Strong, large, rusty red tom

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Heatherfur - grey-brown she-cat, splotched with black

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Dawnpelt - Handsome, strong, golden-grey tom

 **Apprentices:**

Claypaw - dark brown tabby tom, splotched with light brown on his paws

Sandpaw - Golden-brown tom, tinged with brown on his back

Lakepaw - blue-grey she-cat, splotched with silver

Adderpaw - grey-red tom with red rings around his eyes

Duskpaw - Dainty, golden-grey she-cat with golden spots

 **Queens:**

Brindlefur - Long, messy, dark brown fur, small brown eyes

Willowflower - pale ginger fur, strange green eyes

Owlpelt - short, light brown fur, mellow brown eyes

Forestfur - dark brown and light brown pelt, interesting blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Nettlegaze - Black and brown tabby tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Pikespot - Pale yellow she-cat, unusual silver eyes

Whitebelly - Black tom with a strange white belly

Ashenberry - grey-red she-cat, spotted with grey


	2. WindClan Allegiances

**I am really sorry that I am still working on allegiances and it is painfully slow. Please keep reading because I will try to update every Saturday and Sunday! :)**

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Guststar - Large, strong, brown and black tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Stonecrest - Small, grey she-cat, tinged with light brown around her ears

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dovetail - Old, frail, black tom

 **Warriors:**

Antstalk - Large grey-brown tom, spotted with brown

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Rapidfern - green-grey she-cat, splotched with brown

Snaketail - brown and black tom, tinged with brown around his eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Goldenleaf - Golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Pearpaw

Drifttooth - Large, black tom, spotted with white around his tail

Apprentice: Missingpaw

Redwind - rusty red tom, tinged with brown

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Littlepaw - Small, frail beige tom

Rosepaw - light brown she-cat, tinged with light red around her eyes

Pearpaw - Pale brown tom with strange pear shaped eyes

Missingpaw - Fragile, young black tom, has an injured paw

Badgerpaw - Brown and black tom, spotted with black

 **Queens:**

Maplespot - Beautiful, light brown pelt, mellow brown eyes

Mossypaw - Grey and black fur, unusual blue eyes

Daystem - Dark brown pelt, frightening amber eyes

Nimblecloud - Pure white fur, silver-blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Swiftbriar - Frail brown she-cat, oldest cat in WindClan

Bluefern - grey-blue tom, tinged with silver around his eyes

Smokescar - Black tom, has a battle scar on his muzzle

Ferretsong - Brown and black tom, splotched with black


	3. RiverClan Allegiances

**Hi guys, only one more clan allegiances to go after this one! I will get it uploaded soon. :)**

* * *

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Lakestar - Small, agile golden-brown she-cat with striking light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Greypond - Large, muscular grey tom

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Bigstorm - Plump black-grey tom

 **Warriors:**

Preyingsea - Fragile, white she-cat, tinged with grey

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Pinedusk - Green-grey tom, splotched with brown

Apprentice: Jadepaw

Runningwater - Blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her eyes

Hailslip - Plain grey tom, spotted with dark grey

Apprentice: Siltpaw

Shortmist - Dark brown tom, splotched with black

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Swiftpelt - Small, white and grey tom, tinged with silver

Apprentice: Moonpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Riverpaw - Small grey and black tabby tom

Jadepaw - Blue-grey she-cat, splotched with grey

Siltpaw - Light brown she-cat, spotted with dark brown

Amberpaw - Red-grey she-cat, tinged with grey

Moonpaw- Silver-white tom, tinged with silver around his muzzle

 **Queens:**

Briarshine - Dull white pelt, has bright blue eyes

Silvereye - Silver-white pelt, has strange silver-green eyes

Frostfur - Silver-grey pelt, has light green eyes

Bluetail- Blue-grey pelt, splotched with dark grey.

 **Elders:**

Goosefur - Frail, beige tom, oldest cat in RiverClan

Rapidfoot - Small, black and white tom

Goldenfeather - Golden-brown tabby she-cat

Hawkeye - Brown and black tabby tom


	4. ShadowClan Allegiances

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much if you are still reading up to this point! This is the last Clan I need to do allegiances for! *applause* :)**

* * *

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Blazestar - Large, red-brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Lionclaw - Young, small golden-brown she-cat

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Whitecloud - Pudgy white tom, tinged with grey

 **Warriors:**

Littletail - Strong brown tom with a small tail

Apprentice: Firepaw

Flowerpelt - Light brown she-cat, spotted with dark brown

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Fernshadow - Black-brown tabby tom

Barrenpelt - Light grey tom, has a very thin pelt

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Brokenfur - Menacing black tom, tinged with dark grey

Apprentice: Leafpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Firepaw - Dark brown and black tabby tom

Kestrelpaw - Red-brown she-cat, tinged with brown

Yellowpaw - Golden-brown tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Leafpaw - Light golden-brown she-cat, formerly of ThunderClan

 **Queens:**

Ashenpelt - Dark brown and grey tabby, small green eyes

Dustfur - Light grey pelt, has wide blue eyes

Blacktail - Dark grey pelt and a black tail

Brightfoot - Bright white pelt, mellow amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Tornfur - Pure black tom, oldest cat in ShadowClan

Ferretpelt - Dark brown and light brown tabby she-cat

Deerpouncer - Dark grey tom, spotted with brown around his ears

Claytail - Dark brown she-cat, tinged with black


	5. Prologue

**Okay, so this is the first** ** _actual_** **chapter in Eye of the Wild: Lakestar's Quest! I hope you guys enjoy. Also, please review this chapter and give me tips on how to improve the next chapter. This is the first story in a four part series. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lakestar sat silently, her eyes shut out the world around her. Her golden-brown pelt matted with worry as her fear-clouded eyes shot open.

"A cat with an injury that will never heal will bring needed peace to the Clans." She muttered softly to herself, twitching her nose. StarClan rarely spoke to her and when it did happen, it was so cryptic no cat in the forest would understand it. Lakestar trudged back and forth inside of her den as she continued to worry about the fate of RiverClan.

 _How should I even tell the clan about this, how?_ Her mouth twitched with worry and fear.

"Lakestar," a voice from the outside of her den, it was Greypond, "I was wondering if someone should help Bigstorm." His head poked through the vines at the entrance to her den.

She motioned to Greypond to enter as she started to speak, "Why exactly would Bigstorm need assistance?" She slowly lifted herself to her small, dainty paws once again.

"Um, because a patrol has been attacked by a band of rouges and Preyingsea, Pinedusk, Swiftpelt, and Amberpaw have been injured." He spoke quickly, but with pain in his voice. Lakestar understood his sadness, Amberpaw was his sister of all cats, and he had sent her on patrol.

"Why don't you go help him out then." She suggested, keeping her eyes of him as he nodded in response. Greypond turned and trudged out of Lakestar's den slowly, but with intentions to go and help. After he had exited, Lakestar sat down once more to ponder what to do about the prophecy.

"Lakestar, Lakestar!" An exited cat shouted her name as he bounded into her den, it was Moonpaw.

"Yes Moonpaw," Lakestar responded calmly, "what is it?"

"You said that Amberpaw and I were going to get our warrior names today!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ahh yes, today is the day. Now why don't you go out and get Amberpaw." Lakestar replied, she had totally forgot about the naming ceremony. Moonpaw ran, delighted, out of the den and to the Medicine cat's den to wake Amberpaw. Lakestar walked out of her den and towards the Meeting Rock in front of the Clear Falls.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Meeting Rock." She shouted so that the whole Clan could hear her. Cats started to emerge from their dens, Greypond hurried to her side, Moonpaw helped a limping Amberpaw, and Swiftpelt hobbled out of the Bigstorm's den. They all gathered and waited patiently for her to speak.

"Today I have two very important announcements to make to the Clan." She spoke with a leader-like tone.

"What are they again Lakestar?" Greypond whispered into her ear.

"StarClan has spoken to me and given a prophecy, and also Am-" Lakestar was cutoff by Greypond whispering harshly.

"StarClan spoke to you," He sounded surprised, "the other announcement can wait Lakestar, if there is a prophecy we should deal with that right now." Lakestar couldn't bear argue with Greypond at this time, so she spoke once again.

"Actually, one very important announcement." She twitched her nose as she looked down at Moonpaw and Amberpaw, who were waiting hopefully.

"StarClan has spoken to me and has given the Clans a prophecy." She started, as murmurs spread through the crowd.

"They have told me that, a cat with an injury that will never heal will bring needed peace to the Clans." She said to the now worried Clan.

 _Thanks a lot StarClan, be as cryptic as ever!_ She thought as she glanced up towards the sky. _Wait, what about the naming ceremony?_ She thought again, glancing down at Amberpaw and Moonpaw who were slowly walking back to Bigstorm's den together.

"That is all, now Greypond and I will discuss this further." She shouted to the whispering crowd.

"Greypond, Amberpaw and Moonpaw, it was the day of their naming ceremony." Lakestar informed Greypond.

"Oh well, a prophecy is more important than a couple of new warriors Lakestar." He retorted angrily.

"Not to them Greypond!" She shouted at him, as she turned towards her den.

"Well to the rest of the clan another naming ceremony is just a naming ceremony!" Greypond yelled to her as she bolted back into her den.


End file.
